The Web
by Felacia Cullen
Summary: Bella is caught and held captive by James and Victoria. This story has extreme violence, rape scene and foul language. Not recommended for under 18s. Cannon pairings eventually . This story is going to start out extremely dark and sadistic.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning, extreme violence, torture, rape, nasty language. Not for the faint hearted. Definitely 18+. _

_I don't own characters; again I'm just a sadistic bitch that likes to play. Usual pairings, first chapters will, be brutal but it will get better I promise as I'm not that nasty as I do adore Bella!_

The Web

BPOV

I was cold, fuck that I was freezing. I was a stupid idiot for going for a walk, I had a shitty day at school and I decided a walk would be the best way to calm the fuck down. I had another black eye from Lauren, who again, assumed I had fucked her boyfriend, who I don't even know. I've been called a whore many times before and why? Because I stupidly took a bet that I would lose my virginity before I hit 17. Okay I didn't want to be the only 17 year old virgin in school anymore. It was embarrassing enough my 'V' status made it public, thanks to Jess, my 'best friend'. So I had the guys line up, of course, Jess was filling my head with words like, 'prude, nun, frigid'. So eventually it wore me down, she bet me I would remain a virgin till I was 18. Okay so she picked on a shy girl who wouldn't know how to flirt if it was in a 500 page fucking manual in old lady letters. She thought it would be an easy bet to win. But I surprised her. Of course she made it easy for me when she spread the word that I was still carrying my precious 'V' card, so I had anything with a dick hitting on me, offering to relieve me of it. Unfortunately one of these guys must've been Laurens boyfriend, which one, I don't know, but I apparently fucked him, so I earned a black eye. The one I did lose it with was Jacob, an old friend, a trusted old friend. We had remained friends after the deed but it was uncomfortable. I didn't feel anything more for him than friendship. Of course I was grateful he was willing to help me in my predicament but it still didn't change how I felt about him. He was very sensual during the ordeal. Very loving even and attentive. He even sent me flowers the next day, how sweet. I loved him for sure, but it could never be in that sense. So word got out I finally wasn't Miss Sweet and Innocent anymore and then the new word got out that I was the town bike. Nice.

I sat down on a log and looked long and hard at a mushroom, pondering how I was going to try and dig myself out of this mess. Jake wants me, as in wants me again, I can't give myself to him like that again. I can't keep avoiding him either as I miss him and it's not his fault I used him, okay used him even though he was fully informed, and yes, he did offer to help me, but it doesn't stop me feeling shitty.

I put my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut when it happened. One minute I was sitting on my log, minding my own business, next I'm waking up somewhere, blindfolded. This was not good, not good at all. I was bound against a wall, my aching arms above my head, I felt warm at least. I could smell smoke, just faintly enough to be an open fire. I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as I heard a chair scrape on the floor and next thing I felt my cheeks being lightly touched and cool breath on my face.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You gave us quite the scare." A beautiful feminine voice said softly. There was something about that voice that scared the shit out of me. It was so beautiful but also had a warning with it.

She grabbed my cheeks roughly. I tried to fight her but she was too strong, it was like my face was in a vice, I literally could not even budge her. I felt her lick up the side of my neck, now I was fucking terrified beyond words. Was this Lauren sick way of getting back at me? Surely even she wouldn't go this far over a fucking rumour that had been profusely denied by both parties.

"Look, I don't know who you are but game over, jokes over, you got me, ha ha, I need to go home now." My voice was shaky I knew it was, I tried to hold it together but this was too much.

"Now now my pet, do you think this is a joke? Do you know why you're even here?" the woman asked. I tried to shake my head but couldn't in her grip which was now really starting to hurt.

"No, who are you, what do you want from m m me?" I asked quietly. I wasn't going to make a scene, something told me that would do me more harm than good.

"Well darling, see, I saw you sitting all alone and figured you were lonely, and well, you smell sooo good, I thought my partner and I could have a little 'taste' of you." She purred in my ear.

What the fuck, was she kidding; okay it was time for me to go, now! I started to struggle, I tried twisting my arms and kicking my legs but she pinned me against the wall, I'm sure I got a couple of good kicks in but they strangely seemed to do no good.

"Sweetheart, fighting me will only make it worse for you. If you're a good girl I'll take your blind fold off for you soon, but right now I'm going to find James, he'll be so excited to see you."

Just like that I heard a whoosh of air and she was gone. I wanted to wet myself I was so scared, I hoped Charlie was out looking for me, I don't' know how long I had been out but I'm sure it was dark outside so he would be wondering where I was. It won't be long till he finds me and deals with this woman I'm sure. I needed to pee real bad, how much longer was this going to go on for, my arms were killing me.

I don't know how much time had passed when I heard a door burst open; I felt a rush of cold air as more cold hands touched my face, this time I winced. They were large cold hands, not of the woman that was touching me earlier.

"Baby this is the best present you ever could've gotten me, but how did you find something so, exquisite, so unique, my mouth is absolutely watering already." He boomed almost proudly.

I felt sick, absolutely fucking nauseous beyond belief. As I felt the slimy bastard run his tongue up my neck and felt him shudder.

"I thought you would like her, I saw her and just couldn't resist, shall we?" she purred.

"We certainly shall." He said.

Oh my god, what was happening? I felt my clothing being shredded off me like a knife through butter. I didn't want this, any of this, I need my dad.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE PLEASE!" I screamed, only to be silenced by a cold slimy tongue. He had my head in a death grip, forcing his tongue down my throat while I felt my legs being spread. I'm assuming it was the woman ramming her tongue in between my legs as I silently screamed in my head _this can't be happening, this can't be happening, make it stop, please make it stop! _

"Darling, shall we drain her completely or just take a bit at a time, you know, just to keep the cravings at bay?" the woman said.

He removed his disgusting tongue from my mouth and I felt him lick my neck again.

"I think we shall savour this little morsel, no one can find her anyway, but we have to try not to kill her as I want her blood as often as I can. Oh also, her body is just so.... tempting as well." He sneered.

Oh I was so fucked. What kind of people wanted blood like this? Nothing that wasn't fucking completely insane!

That was when I felt it. A rip at my neck, the fucker bit me and was sucking on my neck, and the pain! The pain was unbearable, then I felt it again in my groin, she had fucking bit me also. I cried out, no, I fucking screamed as loud as I could as they both lapped from me. I kept screaming as I slowly began to feel incredibly weak. _They're going to kill me_. Was the last thought I had before passing out cold.

I woke naked on a bed, well I'm assuming it was a bed, it was nice and soft, even comfortable. I was still blind folded, but the pain in my neck and groin had gone, which surprised me. I fidgeted a little and found I still had my hands tied behind my back, but by a softer rope this time, not chains. I felt the bed shift and I was rolled onto my back, nothing was said, only my jaw pulled open and a cock pushed into my mouth. I tried to bite down but it was like biting down on cold steel, he didn't even flinch.

"Ha ha you can try it baby but you won't hurt me, now take me down your throat!" he shouted, while laughing at the same time. I didn't even try and fight or argue as somehow I knew it would be futile. He pushed further and further into my mouth, grabbed my hair and rammed his cock in further, luckily I knew how to deep throat or I would be in more trouble than I already was. _Where was my father, where was anyone, who the fuck were these people and what the hell did I do to deserve this?_ Were constant questions running through my head as the tears flowed freely. He thrust even harder, I thought my skull was going to crack with the force.

He didn't speak again, just kept thrusting down my throat while grunting loudly, he sounded like an animal. I needed him to stop; I was crying I needed to stop before I choked. Then he started to swell and twitch in my mouth as he shot his load down my throat, I swallowed it all, knowing there would be trouble if I didn't. He didn't pull out straight away, just loosened his grip on my hair a little and kept thrusting slowly, his cock was softening but it didn't take long for it to get hard again.

"Don't think I'm finished with you just yet, oh the games we can play, you are the best present I could've received, I'm so grateful to Victoria and you should be to my pet, as she is the only reason you are still alive." He stated as he started thrusting harder again. I was starting to think, maybe it would be better if they did just kill me. He came down my throat again and this time he released me. He rubbed my cheeks and jaw with his cold hands and ran them down my breasts, stomach and between my legs. He lifted my legs up and buried his face into my folds.

"Show me how much you love this pet, scream for me." He demanded.

He ran his tongue up and down my slit and around my bud, figure 8's, I counted the amount of times, as I didn't want to think of him doing that to me, I didn't want to get off, I couldn't. But my body was giving me away. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. I didn't want to let go, I couldn't do it, I wouldn't allow myself this. He moved his tongue harder and faster and started to fondle my nipples, first he lightly pinched the left then moving over to the right. I still managed to hold off.

"FUCKING CUM FOR ME YOU BITCH!" he screamed.

So I did. Next thing I know his gross tongue was back in my mouth, I could taste myself on him as he slobbered all over my face. Then he slowly licked down to my neck, and bit down. Again I slowly felt myself drifting into unconsciousness, silently wishing I wouldn't wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friendly warning, this one is going to be graphic like the first, don't worry the Cullen's are going to come into it very soon.

Chapter 2 – Snared

I don't know how much time had passed, but I was in pain, I was starving I was an emotional shivering mess. The only thing these people haven't taken from me was my mind. I don't know if they were even trying to break me but I just shut myself off from them and let them do what they wanted. I had been raped so many times I didn't even want to count. The only thing they haven't done was beat me. I was weak as they had a sick blood drinking fetish but there was something else. They could not have been human. They did not sleep, they were freezing to the touch, and the only thing close to eating I've heard them eat was my blood. They moved in silence, I would not hear them coming until they had entered me in some sick way. I was kept blind folded and in a way I can't help but think that was for the best. They at least kept me warm by throwing a blanket over me, I was given water, although not let up for toilet breaks so I was lying in my own pee. I wish they would just kill me and get it over with.

I was just about to fall asleep again when I heard it.

"LET ME FUCKING GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the male voice yelled. Then a smashing sound and silence.

I heard shuffles, shackles and the woman giggling but then silence again. I wondered who was here, I knew they caught someone else but who, did I know him, why did they need two of us, and then it dawned on me. Fuck. They were going to make me do things to him weren't they.

A while later I stretched but didn't hear anything but heavy breathing across the room. Then a cough. The guy was coming around I heard him utter a quiet.

"What the fuck?"

"Hello?" I croaked out, "Who's there, can you get me out of here or.. are you tied up to?" I asked.

"Who the fuck are you, I'm blind folded and my hands are tied up, I can't fucking move. What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Oh shit, he is in just as much trouble as I was, and I dread to think what was coming, where was this pair of demons? Were they in the room?

"My name is Bella; I'm blind folded as well." I sobbed. The numbness I had was now disappearing and the fear was slowly coming back in powerful waves.

"I'm Mike, I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances." He chuckled weakly.

Then the door flew open and I stiffened as they breezed inside.

"Well I see our playmates have introduced themselves Victoria." James chuckled darkly.

"Oh James I don't want to waste any more time I have to see them do it, I've been waiting for this all day." She laughed. Oh no, this cannot be happening, no more, please no more.

"Fuck off! Let me go!" Mike yelled.

"Mike. Listen to me, just do what they say, do not fight them, please." I begged, I knew what could possibly happen if he did try to fight.

The next thing I knew the wind was crushed out of me and Mike was thrown on top of me, I wormed my way around into the position Victoria was trying to put me in, I just wanted to die, I didn't want this and I could tell Mike didn't either.

"Aw is someone having trouble getting aroused? Does the little human girl not turn you on? Would you like a little help boy?" Victoria purred.

"Fuck off!" he yelled, then I heard him being slapped.

"You will not raise your voice to me, if you do you will feel pain like you never imagined DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she screamed.

Silence.

"Answer me!" she screamed again.

"Yes." Mike said in a quiet voice.

I felt my tits being grabbed roughly by those familiar large cold hands as he nudged my legs further apart and plunged himself into me again. I let myself go numb again. I could hear Mike starting to moan, Victoria was silent and James was grunting above me.

"He ready now my love." She announced as James moved off me, moved to my side and rammed his cock into my mouth. I just let it happen, I could do nothing. I felt someone move between my legs, nothing was said other than a small "I'm so sorry Bella."

I felt him being positioned at my entrance. I heard a slap and he was plunged into me. James kept working my mouth as Mike was fucking me, Victoria must've been helping him as I couldn't feel his hands and there was no way he could fuck me without holding himself up. I tried to go to another place in my head as they both worked on me. After a time James blew his disgusting load into my mouth and I felt him shuffle down the bed.

"Doesn't she feel good Mike? Do you like her beautiful tight cunt?" he purred. I wanted to puke so bad hearing that awful fucking mouth speak.

Mike started grunting and I knew he was close, were they going to keep him like me? What was going to happen to him. I lifted my hips up to meet him, I had to help him, I had the feeling if he didn't cum soon there was going to be trouble. It must have helped as his thrusts started to become erratic and he slammed into me one last time, grunting. Then he slumped on top of me sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." He sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"Shhh." I whispered in a half arsed attempt to calm him. I knew it wasn't his fault; he was bought here the same as I was. For their sick amusement. I could hear shuffling and moaning in the room, and things being slammed around. The walls shook as their moaning turned to screams. The sick fucks had gotten off on forcing Mike to rape me. I wanted to hurl so bad, I hated them with every fibre of my being, I wanted them dead. I knew they weren't human, I knew they would be hard to kill. They had super human strength, that much was obvious, but what were they?

Silence again.

Next thing I know Mike was gone, I must've passed out again. I could hear a muffled noise, like choking in the room.

"Mike?" I called. I was scared for him.

No response.

Then a cold hand flipped me over and threw a bucket of water on me.

"You stink little one, I'm sorry if your stay hasn't been entirely pleasant so far, that will be rectified don't worry." She purred as her cold hands washed me clean of all physical traces of dirt.

"You won't have to endure that wretched human boy again, see, James sometimes gets a little carried away with his toys and well he drained him a little too much." She chuckled darkly.

I felt the bile rise in my throat. No! They killed him! They forced him on me and then they killed him. This was too much. I couldn't take this any more. I closed off and just let them take me over.

For what seemed like an eternity I let them rape me repeatedly, drink me and all of which was a happy little game to them. All I thought about was Mike, the faceless boy, my father, my mother and Phil. I had to survive for my parents, I couldn't just give up. But I knew I couldn't beat them so I just stayed quiet and let them have their way with me.

Then finally it happened.

Two loud bangs, it sounded like massive holes were being smashed into the walls. I didn't move I was too scared to even breathe. What the fuck was going on.

"Fuck, what the hell happened in here?" one male voice, I was shuddering by then.

"Don't worry about that, just get her out of her and leave her blindfold on. Hurry before they come back." The second male voice spoke.

I felt myself being lifted off the bed like I was as light as a feather, by another set of cold arms. I was instantly shaking.

"Jaz, she's hysterical, what do I do?" the big voice said.

Instantly I felt calm again, enough to fall asleep. I vaguely heard voices but it seemed more like a nightmare, or a dream.

"Shhh it's okay, you're safe now, we've come to get you out of here." The second voice soothed me.

"God it's lucky you thought to keep the blind fold on, she doesn't need to see this, what fucking monsters, here wrap this around her." I felt something soft cocooning me as I drifted off again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter last time. I decided I couldn't torture Bells any longer so sent in her rescuers.

Chapter 3, Saved? Or in a nastier form of hell?

I knew I was asleep but I could hear whispers. I was comfortable, still in a little pain but I was lying somewhere comfortable at least; I couldn't smell anything bad so I'm guessing I've been cleaned up. Did the monsters decide to take pity on me? What about Mike? Where was he and was he okay? Should I ask them or wait for them to tell me. I didn't want to move, so sleepy.

"_She's malnourished, dehydrated and I can't even begin to count the bruises on her. She has been bitten but it doesn't look like she's been turned, she's definitely still human." _A man said. I didn't recognise the voice, it definitely wasn't the slimy guy James that took me, but what did he mean I was still human?

"_Is she going to be alright?" _ This voice I didn't know but it was like velvet, soothing and full of concern.

"_She will be fine Edward, I can even begin to imagine what this girl has been through, we need to find the vampires that did this to her. We don't know what she's witnessed or if she has seen her attackers as it looks like that blindfold was on for a long period of time. Still the IV will rehydrate her; we just have to make sure someone is with her at all times in case she wakes up. We can expect her to be disorientated and of course extremely traumatised when she does." _

Wait a minute, did he just say 'vampires'? Was I fucking taken by vampires? They're only myths and legends right? But he's trying to say that vampires took me? I felt someone stroking my hair as I willed myself to calm down, although I really don't think I could've gotten up or even batted an eyelid if I tried.

EPOV

I ran the perimeter while my brothers went in to get her. It was official; I had it in for these two sadistic fucks that did this to a defenceless human girl. When Alice showed me her visions, if I could've been I would've been physically sick. She had been hunting with Jasper when they heard screams, a boy as he was being drained of his blood, while being tortured at the same time. The two vampires were too caught up in the blood fest to notice Alice was even in the vicinity but she saw their thoughts and the things they were doing to this girl. She was horrified and came straight home to let us know of the rescue mission we were about to embark on.

We didn't delay, we knew the girls life was in danger, in Alice's vision she looked emaciated and she was wasting away to nothing. We also knew it was only a matter of time when these bastards would get sick of her and do away with her. They were breaking every rule in the vampire way of life and it had to be stopped.

So I ran the perimeter, while Jasper and Emmett bombarded the shack and got the girl out. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were back at the house preparing for her while Carlisle set up his supplies as he knew she was going to be in a bad way when we came back with her. Coming back without her was not an option. I kept my nose to the wind the whole trip back to make sure these sadists weren't behind us or even near us; they must've gone to hunt further than originally thought. Still they wouldn't have cared if she had starved to death; by the looks of the place they would've just replaced her with their next victim. Emmett told me there were at least four bodies and various body parts lying around that room, so they kept her blind fold on, even though she was barely conscious through the whole ordeal.

The boys ran ahead with her while I trailed in case we were followed. They practically knocked the door off his hinges as they took her inside.

"WE'VE GOT HER, HURRY!" Emmett boomed, as the women all burst into the room. Carlisle instructed Emmett to put her down on the kitchen table. Carlisle went to work on her straight away, checking her eyes, going over every inch of her looking for signs she may have been turned, nothing.

"She's been starved, Rose, Alice, run a bath for her please." He said.

Esme ripped the dirty blanket off her and quickly put a light sheet on her so Carlisle could examine her easily. All I could do is watch, I couldn't' take my eyes off of her. She was so pale, so fragile, I wanted to touch her, tell her everything was alright, but right now I knew she wouldn't hear me.

"Baths ready." Rose announced. Carlisle stood aside as Rose effortlessly lifted her off the counter and took her to the bathroom.

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Well son, by the looks of her, everything you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. All we can do is help her physically retain her health, mentally, I don't know, she's been through a lot." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm going to let the girls clean her up, then I'm going to put in an IV to get her fluids back up as she is severely dehydrated. Edward, we need to catch the bastards that did this to her, we can't let this happen to another human being." He said, looking me in the eye, he was right, they needed to be stopped.

Screaming erupted from the bathroom as Carlisle and I ran in to see what was happening. The girl was hysterical, trying in vain to push Rose off her, while Alice was trying to calm her. Carlisle rushed from the room then returned with a syringe. I knew what he was going to do, as much as I was against it, it was for her own good as she slowly quietened down as he told her, "honey it's just to help you sleep, I promise you, we will not harm you, you won't see those awful people again." Just like that she was asleep.

Alice held her up as Rose bathed her. I gasped to see all the bruises and cuts all over her beautiful body. Her eyes were open but she was seeing nothing. I slowly backed out of the room leaving Rose and Alice to help clean her and take her up to bed.

I went for a run, Jasper joined me. We hunted and took down about four elk each when we decided we were full.

"What are we going to do about those vampires?" I asked. This was not going to happen again. I was determined to make them pay for what they did to that girl; I didn't even know her name.

"Well, they would be looking for her, I can tell you that much, as they won't want any evidence getting away from them. They'll know full well it was other vampires that came for her by the state of that house. So we'll need to do it soon. The one thing we have in our favour is that they have no idea who we are or where we are, we hid our scent pretty well and they never got close enough to Alice or you to see us in your visions either. "He stated.

"Hopefully the girl will be awake and able to give us a name, we only have that mouldy blanket to give us an idea of the scent and I highly doubt they'd go back to the house." He was thinking hard. He was the military man and I trusted every word that came from him. I knew he wouldn't put any of us in danger, or the girl. I let him ponder an attack plan on the way back to the house; I wanted to see if the girl was awake yet. I needed to make sure she was okay.

"Any change?" I asked Esme as I walked into the kitchen. She looked worried, like a mother who was truly afraid for her own child.

"No honey, she's still asleep. Carlisle is up there with her still, he doesn't want her left alone. The girls have gone hunting with Emmett. I don't want any one hunting alone." She stated. She was worried, she was always the mother hen and I guess having a human in the house bought that side of her out a little more.

I walked into the bedroom. The girl was lying on her back, with an IV line in her arm. Carlisle was sitting beside the bed just watching her.

I put my hand on his shoulder and took a seat on the bed beside her.

"She's malnourished, dehydrated and I can't even begin to count the bruises on her. She has been bitten but it doesn't look like she's been turned, she's definitely still human."He said. I fought my temper that was starting to well inside of me.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked, I couldn't stand the fact she was suffering at the hands of our 'kind'.

"She will be fine Edward, I can even begin to imagine what this girl has been through, we need to find the vampires that did this to her. We don't know what she's witnessed or if she has seen her attackers as it looks like that blindfold was on for a long period of time. Still the IV will rehydrate her; we just have to make sure someone is with her at all times in case she wakes up. We can expect her to be disorientated and of course extremely traumatised when she does."

"Do you mind watching her while I gather my things and take them back to my study?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"Of course, go ahead; I'll call you if there is any change." I said.

I looked over her sleeping form. So delicate, so innocent, how could this happen to her. She was so young; no one on this earth should ever have to go through what she has. I tried to read her mind, it was cloudy and unfocused, it must've been the sedative. I carefully ran my fingers lightly down her cheek, so warm, so soft. Then it hit me. Her scent and then the visions, she unwittingly showed me everything that happened to her from her memory, the noises, all of the noises. I heard it all; someone called Mike being forced to fuck her, James. Victoria. The monsters, I could hear her silent screams, I can hear her begging for death in her own mind while they fed off her. I could hear her begging James to stop as he pounded her over and over again and I couldn't take it. I dropped to my knees, head in my hands as Alice rushed into the room.

"Edward!" she shouted.

"Edward are you alright? I saw what happened, oh my god that poor girl." She cried.

I felt her arms around me trying to comfort me. All I felt was sorrow, rage and fear. I wanted to take it all away from her, and then I heard her voice in my head. _"Bella, my name is Bella, don't' be sad for me, no one can change what happened." _

The world ground to a halt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Whiter Shade of Pale

EPOV

Alice and I sat at the dining table, saying nothing. Esme and Rosalie were with Bella at the moment. Carlisle still had her sedated, the drugs started to wear off last night and Bella awoke hysterical, so he gave her some more sedative as she was only going to endanger herself if he didn't.

Alice had showed me the visions she had seen just before she told Jasper. Bella had been tortured and brutalised in so many ways, if I could've been sick I would've been. Emmett and Jasper were out trying to find Victoria and James, while Carlisle helped Esme tend to Bella's wounds.

It seemed that those two sadistic vampires got off on her pain. The images of them were burned into my brain as I sat there calculating and scheming to get to them and teach them what pain truly was.

"Edward, that's not going to help, we will catch them and we will deal with them. But we have to be careful as we still have our own laws to abide by." Alice said as she touched my hand. I just sighed; I knew she was right of course. Although we all knew the Volturi would condemn Bella to death as well if they found out a human knew the 'secret'.

"Alice, is she going to be alright? I mean, I know physically she will be fine but mentally, we have to keep sedating her as she has been so traumatised she sees us all as monsters, but is that the way it is always going to be?" I had to know, she couldn't live like that.

Alice sighed and squeezed my hand.

"No, she won't always be like this, it will take time for her to heal, you can see that. Even when she does, there will always be a fear in the back of her mind that they will come to 'retrieve' her." She sighed, but looked at me curiously.

"I'm going to show you something, now I don't want you to freak out okay?" she said. I just nodded, it couldn't be any worse than what I've already seen.

She showed me images of Bella and me sitting on the porch talking and laughing. Bella was playing hitting me while in hysterics, that image made me smile. Then another one, we were face to face, looking at each other longingly in the eyes as I leaned in to kiss her, I jumped.

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe it.

"Edward, talk to me. You and Bella are going to fall in love, it's immanent, there's nothing you can do to change that. The images are clear." She said with a small smile.

I knew there was something about Bella, something drew me to her, something I couldn't name or control. But love? I knew it could always be possible, anywhere, anytime, but to see it first hand through Alice, had me flustered. I wasn't going to deny it as that would be stupid, I've never been in love before, was it possible this human girl was the one for me? The one I had been looking for?

"How long, do you have an idea of when this might happen?" I asked, merely a whisper.

Alice chuckled.

"Honey, it's already starting, you feel something for her even now." She laughed. She was right and she knew it.

"_Edward." _Bella's voice echoed through my head, she was calling me.

I slowly opened the bedroom door. Esme was still there reading to Bella, while Rose brushed her long brown hair. Carlisle was going over Bella's chart thoughtfully.

"How is she?" I asked.

"No change, she's still extremely traumatised, I can't keep her sedated all the time so I'm going to let her come out of it when the medication wears off next, so I suggest everyone hunts as we will need to be there for her when she does wake." He said never lifting his gaze from his writing.

"I don't want her left alone, I will stay here with her if you want to hunt first, Jasper and Emmett will be back soon." I said, my eyes not leaving Bella.

"Okay, but keep talking to her Edward, she needs to know we're not a threat to her." I nodded to him as he, Rose and Esme left the room.

I knew Alice was on the other side of the door, she was anxious for Jasper to come home. I knew she missed him every time he went away. I always envied that in their relationship. I wanted someone to miss and in return miss me. I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Bella's hair. Could she be the one I've spent all these years looking for? Her skin was pale white, her lips full and inviting. She looked so innocent. How could these monsters do those terrible things to someone so young? She looked to be about my human age, I ran my fingers lightly down her cheek and she smiled.

That was enough to melt my frozen heart. I couldn't help but smile back even though she couldn't see me. Perhaps right now, it was for the best. I didn't know how she would react when she woke up, although after all she'd been through, I couldn't hope for much more than hysterics. I shook my head and sighed.

"_What did I do to deserve this Edward?" _

I loved hearing her voice, even though it was only while she was sleeping, at this point I would take what I could get. So I did the only thing I could, I thought back to her.

_You did nothing to deserve this Bella._

_Are you a vampire?_

Shit! I couldn't lie to her; she was going to find out anyway. With everything James had done to her she was bound to know something wasn't right, she knew something wasn't right.

_Why do you ask love? _Wait, love? I haven't even seen her awake yet, well not really?

_I heard you and another man talking, Carlisle? I was taken by Vampires?_

I gave a sigh.

_Yes love, you were taken by vampires._

_You feel cold, just like them, are you a vampire._

_Yes, I am a vampire, but I promise you, I'm not here to hurt you in any way._

Silence

_Bella?_

_Bella can you hear me still?_

_Yes, the pain is back._

_Pain? Are you still in pain, do you need me to call....._

_It hurts, it burns!_

_Bella, what is burning?_

I sat bolt upright, burns?

_Edward? Please help me, it's really hurting this time, I'm on fucking fire!_

Alice flung the door open.

"What? CARLISLE!"she screamed.

"He's out hunting Alice, he said there was no venom in her system!" now I was becoming hysterical.

I had to calm down to talk to her, I couldn't' scare her.

_Bella stay with me, keep talking to me._

_Please make it stop, I need it to stop. Take the pain away!_

Alice flipped open her phone, while I stroked Bella's hair. I was helpless and for once, I didn't know what to do. She was burning and I knew I couldn't' make it stop.

Barely five minutes had passed when Carlisle and Esme flew in the door.

He frantically stripped Bella down and started searching again for bites that could possibly show signs of

'Infection'. Again he couldn't find anything. He turned to Alice.

"I need you to show me the images you saw in Jame's head, everything." He said calmly as she touched his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters just like to play with them. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

Chapter 4 – And so it starts

I forced myself to think of the stock market while Alice replayed James's memories for Carlisle. I focused on stroking Bella's hair, I could hear her internal screams and it was tearing me apart to not be able to help her. Esme was on her other side holding her hand, giving me the look that suggested she felt the same.

Carlisle stood up and ran his hand through his hair and starting pacing quickly.

"Okay I need everyone out for a minute I need to check Bella over again. There's something I specifically need to look for." He was grave, flustered and I've never seen him like that. This was big; he was also so calm and collected. He was pissed with himself and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was going to find.

Alice and Esme left but I wasn't going to go anywhere. I wasn't going to leave her. She knew my voice I was her comfort and she needed me.

"What do you think is happening Carlisle? She's not 'turning' is she?" I said quietly, already knowing the answer.

He stripped the lower half of her down and we put her legs into position. He had his light in his hand and he was inspecting her. I looked away, I wanted to give her some form of dignity, although I had a sick feeling I knew what Carlisle was looking for.

_Edward? What is happening, who is there, WHO IS INSIDE ME, GET THEM AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!!!_

I ran over to stroke her hair again.

_Shhh Bella, no one is trying to hurt you, my father is a doctor and he is looking for answers as to why you are burning, I promise that's all, I'm not leaving you, I'll keep you safe._

Carlisle stood back up, put Bella's legs back down and covered her. He slowly walked around and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, you know she was viciously attacked." He said, I nodded just wanting him to say it.

"James has left an injury of some sort inside her, and what I think has happened is his semen as entered the open wound." He shook his head.

I stilled my motions and just looked at him, I was frozen, furious, I wanted to hunt down and kill that fucker and I didn't want to wait around any longer. I forced myself to stay still and listen to Carlisle. I had to hear him say it.

"She is changing. " He said solemnly.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop it?" I said already knowing the answer, but I had to try, if there was any way it could've been stopped then he would know it.

He shook his head.

"All I can do is keep her sedated, and hope it dulls the pain for her a little." He said running his hands through his hair.

"It won't' dull the pain, I can hear her."I sighed.

He looked at me with a strange expression as I spoke.

"You can hear her? She's talking to you?" he asked. Then he started pacing then stopped.

"What is she telling you? What has she told you so far? How is she feeling?" he asked, he was so flustered and couldn't get the questions out fast enough.

"She's in agony, she panicked when you were checking her, she hasn't told me anything about what happened to her, and I don't want to have to ask her. I think you have all the information you need from Alice." I said. I had no intention of making her relive what she had been through. Right now she was in pain and she needed me. I could understand her even though she hadn't spoken a word and I wasn't going to leave her for anything. I had an over whelming urge to protect her and I wasn't even going to try and fight it.

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for watching over her, she must feel comfortable enough with you to be able to talk to you as freely as she has been. It won't be an easy recovery for her, not by a long shot son. But she will have her justice, I can promise her that. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are out there looking for them as we speak." He explained. With that Carlisle grabbed a couple of his books he had been using for research and headed out of the room. I returned to the side of the bed and continued trying to talk to her. She was much quieter now, although she was getting restless as occasionally her feet or fingers would twitch.

I let my fingers trace her cheekbones and down to her jaw, just gently enough for her to know I was there.

_Edward? Is that you, why do I feel like I'm burning, why won't it go away?_

_Bella, do you know what I am? You have heard us talking?_

_I don't know. I know I was attacked by vampires, they drank my blood, oh my god, is that why I'm burning? They bit me, am I turning into a fucking vampire?_

Silence. No. I had to tell her.

_Yes you were attacked by vampires, yes you are changing into a vampire, I'm so sorry. _

She screamed internally, it was so loud I had to block her thoughts. I had to do it, I couldn't lie to her. I put my head in my hands and internally screamed myself; those fuckers were going to pay for this. She was now in pain both mentally and physically and I could do nothing to help her. I couldn't tell her the real reason she was changing. That piece of information would be best left unsaid until she would be better able to cope with it. I mean it was one thing to know that she was changing but it would be a totally different matter for her to understand why she was changing, what good would that do her now? She was raped so brutally and repeatedly, that bastard's venom got into her blood stream through an open wound in her vagina. She will be told exactly how it happened but for now, she had enough to deal with.

Another day had passed and I still didn't want to leave her side. Alice tried to get me to leave and hunt but I had no desire to leave her. She gave me a knowing look and left to no doubt hunt herself. She was trying to watch out for me, she knew I was suffering right alongside Bella only for different reasons.

I was watching her complexion change, she was pale anyway but she was becoming clearer. Her skin was already smooth but it took on a silky appearance now, I couldn't keep my hands off her. I kept touching her face, mesmerised by her full lips, her beautiful eyes were still hidden from me by her purple tinged eyelids. Her dark brown hair was so silky to the touch I constantly found myself absent mindedly running my fingers through it and twirling the odd strands. She was indeed beautiful. Alice had slipped a night shirt on her and I relayed to Bella what was happening so she wouldn't' be frightened. Alice originally wanted to put some kind of posh dress on her; I explained to her that I didn't see the point. Making sure Bella was comfortable was enough for me. She was too delicate to be paraded around like a fucking Barbie doll.

I picked up another book and started reading it to her; I didn't know what kind of stories she would be into. I felt bad insinuating because she was a girl she would like mushy girl stories but I picked up 'Pride and Prejudice' all the same. At least it would be something she could try and focus on. It must've worked as while I was reading her mind was silent.

I don't know how many hours had passed but I noticed her eyes were starting to flutter and her fingers were twitching. I put down the book and just watched her. I carefully took one of her hands in mine and gave it a little kiss. She was not alone and I would never let her be, she had me captivated. This young broken woman was now a vampire, a stunning and strong vampire and I knew within myself that I was definitely falling for her. Alice had seen it already and as usual it is happening. I was going to do all I could to keep her safe, I was going to treasure her like she deserved but also, I was going to let her have the justice she so desperately needs.

My family have been gracious enough to leave us in peace; they know I'm the only one who can keep her calm. They've stayed close in case we needed them although they knew there would be a slim chance as Carlisle had done all he could to help her. I had yet to hunt, luckily now Bella is a vampire so I don't have to fight the urge to feed off her any more although her blood would've been wonderful. I shook my head forcing that idea from my mind as it made my throat burn again.

I rested my head beside hers on the bed and waited. I knew it wasn't going to be long now as my family started filtering in through the door. Alice couldn't stop smiling and Esme was looking like the proud mother she always has been. Bella's eyes fluttered open as I lifted my head up to look at her. They were bright red, and searching for something in the ceiling. Her face was absolutely awe struck as she intently stared around the room. I stroked her face with my free hand and gave her other hand a light squeeze to let her know she didn't need to be frightened.

She turned her head and looked at me; a huge beautiful grin erupted across her face, which in turn had me smiling.

"Edward." She sighed. Hearing my name in that beautiful voice had me done for. I was head over heels, she knew who I was without having to ask, and she knew she was safe.

She sat up and I could see the change in her demeanour as she moved. She was apprehensive so I sat up with her and just held her.

"Don't be scared Bella, this is my family, we're all here to help you okay?" I stroked her hair as I spoke. My family all stood still not wanting to startle her as we all knew how unpredictable a newborn could be as well as being, fast and very very strong.

"This is my father, Carlisle, mother Esme. These are my brothers Jasper and Emmett, and my sisters Alice and Rosalie. "I explained, hoping the introductions wouldn't be too much of a disaster. But so far she seemed a little nervous but no longer afraid.

"Jasper and Emmett were the ones that rescued you; Alice originally found you, my mother, Rose and Carlisle helped you when you arrived back here. You have to know, no one in his house will hurt you, do you trust me?" I asked hoping this wasn't too much too soon.

She visibly relaxed which in turn relieved me, as I know what she must've been thinking. Vampires, are they going to finish what those other sadistic bastards started?

"Please to meet you and thank you for coming to my rescue." She chimed with a shy smile. She sounded like an angel when she spoke. I shook my head trying to refocus the thoughts I was starting to have. _Not now, down boy, let her lead the way, if she wants to._

"We're very please to meet you to Bella, it's just a shame it wasn't under better circumstances." Carlisle said as he stepped forward and lightly grasped her hand. I was watching for signs of fear, Jasper shook his head, indicating none.

"How are you feeling Bella?" it was Esme's turn to speak, she was always the concerned mother figure, never too afraid to pull us boys into line if she felt we were being boisterous. I still remember the day I caught Emmett and Rose fucking on my piano, I was about to fucking kill him when she intervened, she sent me on a run to calm down , Emmett and Rosalie had to clean the whole house at human speed. Oh and wipe down my piano. I've vowed to get him back and I certainly will, I don't know how but he knows one day it's coming.

Bella flew to her feet and stood there looking at her pale arms as if she had seen them for the first time.

"I'm fine, I think? My throat is burning, it's weird, I remember some things I heard from when I was asleep. The burning I felt, am I a vampire now?" She asked quietly checking out her toes.

Carlisle spoke this time.

"Yes Bella you are, we can help you adjust to your new lifestyle, I know you have a lot of questions to ask and we will answer them when you're ready. But I think for now you need to hunt, that's what the burn is in your throat, it's telling you that you're thirsty." He explained.

"Oh my god, I have to kill... people?" She asked wide eyed, her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"I can't kill people, I WON'T KILL PEOPLE!" she screamed as I ran over to her. I had to grab her by the shoulders.

"Bella, look at me! You are not going to kill people; we do not feed off humans. We hunt animals." I said.

She stopped and just stared at me. I could see the thoughts shifted through her head, her crouched down behind a rock ready to spring, I was really getting turned on. No, I couldn't do that, she'd been raped for fucks sakes and I shook that idea from my head quickly.

"Animals? I can do that, no person dies that is the main thing right? No one else suffers." She said looking down at her feet. I pulled her into a hug.

"No, no one suffers Bella, only your thirst." I said stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella

To say I felt surreal was definitely a huge understatement. I was fully aware I was in a bedroom with five other vampires watching me. I was no longer scared as I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I was one of them now. I was looking at every spec of coloured dust floating across my eyes and reflecting in the sunlight that was streaming into the room. Every texture of the walls, walls I would've thought to a human would be pristine but I could make out every tiny inperfection and run my fingers across it. Different smells were assaulting my already hyper aware senses; I could smell the oak the night stands were made of. Detergent used to wash the sheets I had been lying in, I could see every little fibre in the pale carpet I was standing on. I know I would've looked strange to these people but I didn't care, it was like I had opened my eyes for the first time, everything was so bright and magnificent. The burn in my throat returned and made me swallow heavily again as I turned to look at Edward.

Edward's voice to me was beautiful. He spoke to me when I was incapacitated and helped keep me calm. He never hid anything from me he always told me the truth. I knew what happened to me. But when the burning started, his voice changed from concern to downright fear I had a clear idea of what was happening. I was new to the vampire world but the sheer panic in his voice when I told him about the burning sensation I was feeling had already told me I was changing. I mean those bastards had drank my blood among other things so it was bound to happen. I was glad I could communicate with someone, and I was stunned when I first heard my own voice. I knew it wasn't coming out of my mouth and when he answered me just as stunned I was ecstatic to say the least. He sounded so caring and I knew I was in no more danger. I was lying in a bed, unable to move, speak or even open my eyes for what seemed like an eternity but he was there, talking to me as if we were in a cafe having a coffee. He read to me, no one had ever read to me, I never could focus on the story he would read to me as I was so mesmerised by his angelic voice and now, finally I have a face to put to the voice and the face was just as angelic. I knew I had a lot to deal with now. I had already been through plenty but at least now I was safe and I could work on exactly what happened in my own time.

Carlisle walked over to me and gently snapped me out of my stupor as I never thought dust would be so amazing.

"Bella? Edward is going to take you to hunt, the burn you feel in your throat is thirst" he looked dead straight into my eyes and I could see he was trying to be careful with me, like I could snap at any second.

"Um okay, but how do I..?" I mumbled.

"That's the easy part, just go with your instincts." Chuckled Edward as he reached for my hand and we left my room and I followed him outside. I looked down at my shirt wondering if this was really the best thing to hunt in. I was nervous enough about hunting as I loved animals; I also had absolutely no idea what the hell I was meant to do.

_You look fine Bella, don't worry just follow my lead, don't think just do._

He thought to me. I loved this, speaking without having to use words. So all I had to do was follow this beautiful man, this could be fun.

But then he took off and what looked like lightening speed, I could only see a blur and I felt the panic rise up in me already and I hadn't even taken a step of the porch yet. He must've sensed that as the next second he was standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face.

_Aren't you coming? I thought you were thirsty?_

_Um okay? I can run as fast as you right?_

_Bella, you're a newborn, you should be able to outrun me._

He started laughing as he took off again. Okay that was a direct challenge, he was going down. I bolted, and it was unreal. Everything whipped right past me and how I didn't hit anything was amazing. I thought I would've tripped over a branch or gone straight into a tree by now but this was magical. My bare feet felt like they were running on carpet and everything was a beautiful deep green. I saw Edward just ahead of me and I bolted past him just to show off. Then I ground myself to a halt. I heard Edward slide to a stop behind me and sniff. A strange smell assaulted my nose, I couldn't explain it, but it was defiantly edible. Not delicious mind you but as far as I was concerned I was ravenous and it was going to have to do.

_Bella, where?_

I pointed to the left of me.

_Three, no four, adults just through...._

I bolted again and didn't even stop to stalk, I took down a stag. I made a huge mess of myself only to just dull the burn in my throat. I pushed the spent beast off me stood up and wiped my mouth to see Edward a few feet away from me just finishing his meal. But he was clean? That wasn't fair; I look like I've just walked out of a horror movie. He stood up and grinned at me.

_Christ Bella, Alice would've been pissed if she put you in that flash dress she originally wanted._

I just laughed, then I felt the burn again and it was time to find more. I was off running, Edward was desperately trying to keep up with me and that gave me a sense of satisfaction as I was new at all this and was faster than him.

I don't know how much time had passed and how much game I had consumed but I was finally content. If I was a cat I would be purring. I pushed the last carcass off me and again got up to watch Edward leaning against a tree grinning at me.

_Had enough yet? I know I certainly could watch you all day._

If I could've blushed I know I would've, yes he was handsome as well as being my teacher and so far my confidant as well but a comment like that kind of put me on edge a little. So I swallowed hard and grinned back.

_Yes I think I'm done now, I'm actually feeling kind of full. Should we head back to the house?_

He pushed off the tree and held his hand out for me, which I took some what a little reluctantly this time. The look in his eyes scared me a little.

_Bella are you okay?_

_Yeah I'm okay; this is all just a little strange for me. I mean not so long ago I was eating burgers and now I'm eating deer? It's a little weird._

_Yeah it will take some adjusting for you, but I promise you, that you will be fine, do you trust me?_

I hesitated a little just trying to find something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I was lost in them, they were a beautiful butterscotch colour, not the dark almost black colour they were before we came out here but even so, they had me mesmerised. I knew there was nothing for me to fear being alone with him. But something was there, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yes I trust you."I said quietly, never taking my eyes off his.

He grazed his free hand across my cheek then dropped it down and we started to walk. Just at a normal human pace back to the house. We were in no hurry, no words needed to be spoken although I did have plenty of questions for him and his family. Like how they all came to be vampires, where did they originally come from, are there many other vampires out there and do they all hunt animals, my list was going to be endless so I hoped they all had long attention spans.

We reached the river and the water, the colours and the smell was just so inviting. The urge to just float in the water was just so over powering that I stopped walking, let go of Edwards hand and just walked to the water. I dipped my toe in and it was so warm, I guess now that I was technically freezing myself anything I would've once found cold would be warm. I chuckled quietly to myself at that thought as I didn't hesitate any longer and dived straight in. I barely used any energy as I slowly did circles and was just awestruck at everything under the water, the rocks covered in some kind of green goo even looked beautiful. I came up, not for air but just to float on my back and look at the now darkening sky. There were shades of pink and gold as the sun made its descent down for the night. I could see the first twinkling stars staring back down at me and I was barely aware of the water breaking when Edwards head suddenly appeared next to me.

_What are you thinking Bella?_

I just lay there silently staring up at the stars, my arms out beside me floating on top of the water.

_I'm thinking that even though I had my humanity taken away from me that this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Don't you think?_

I felt his fingers suddenly appear on my face and trail down my cheek then jaw bone and resting on the side of my neck.

_No, not the most beautiful._

I couldn't think, I didn't want to think about what he meant, he barely knew me. I barely knew him, this wasn't happening, not now. I couldn't I wasn't ready.

Then I felt his fingers leave my skin replaced by his lips in a gentle barely there kiss and I flinched as images started flooding my head. I shot upright pushing him away from me.

"Bella?!" he cried out as I took off, I couldn't be near him, all I could see was the man who violated me. I could see the images through Edwards head. They knew what happened to me, Edward knew what happened to me. I could see James laughing as he fucked me to the point I was bleeding. I could see him biting me, slapping me. I could see Mike, oh my god, what did they do to him?! Images of Mikes neck being snapped as Victoria the red headed woman was draining him. Her eyes were so red, menacing. Images of her biting the other side of my neck as James forced himself into my mouth; they were getting off on torturing me.

Images of them laughing, grunting and fucking while I was left on that mattress, starving and in pain. I never saw a thing but now those images coupled with memories of what I felt just made me want to be violently sick. Most of all those images were stirring a rage within me. They were going to pay, I was going after them. I was going to find them and tear them apart like they did to my life. I was flying through the woods, looking for the shithole where I was kept captive. I needed their scent to find them. The blinding rage was guiding me to where I needed to go and eventually, I found what I was looking for. A small menacing looking shack. It was dark inside so I slowly made my way around the side of the building and saw a massive hole in the side of it. I remembered hearing a crash just before I was snatched up by Emmett, he and Jasper must've come in through the walls. I walked up to the door; I could only hear the leaves crunching under my bare feet. I stopped for a moment, smells. I could smell death. I slowly ascended the steps and pushed the door aside and just stood there.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shouting. He would be here in a second, I needed this, and he had to give me this. I heard him ground to a halt outside and slowly walk up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I saw them Edward, I saw them in your mind." I spoke quietly and softly.

"This is where they took me, raped me, and killed a man they forced to fuck me. "

I stayed still as I spoke, while the realisation crashed down with the full impact of what happen immerging through Edwards's thoughts. I knew mostly what had happened, and I was grateful for the blindfolding at least, but now I've seen it, like a truly fucked up horror movie.

"He did nothing Edward; he was a victim like me, although in a way he was lucky."

"He won't ever have to relive this nightmare again."

I felt Edward behind me as he moved in and pulled me against his chest, his chin resting on my shoulder. It was comforting and I was too numb to move. I wasn't frightened, I was angry, sad, and I was in dire need for vengeance.

My eyes were trained on the heavily stained mattress, the images played over and over in my head and I let them. James heaving above me while Victoria stuck her tongue down his throat, then another images pushed its way into my head. Edward. Alice showing him visions of us together, happy. I felt my resolve begin to slide as I desperately tried to push those images aside. I was a masochist I wanted to feel the pain those cunts caused me. Because they were going to pay. I was one of them now and I was going to find them. Again my anger grew inside me, Edward stayed still behind me just letting me be while letting me know I wasn't alone, he was there with me. Again more images, me and Edward making love by the river, that image made me jump. He was kissing me, loving me; his eyes were alive with such a bright spark that was meant only for me. Another image, James raping me, hard. I was screaming in pain as Victoria tried to shut me up by slapping me. He pulled out and stood there looking at his work, he was proud, smug, and then I saw it. Blood, he had fucked me so hard I was bleeding internally.

Another image, eyes trained on me as this person wrapped me in a thin torn blanket and picked me up, Emmett. I was bloodied, filthy and terrified; I couldn't even try to fight him as he tried to calm me. He looked over and I saw Jasper looking just as concerned. Next image I'm on a table with Carlisle talking, I could barely make out what was being said but I was seeing through someone else eyes now. They were focused on Carlisle, I couldn't hear anything. Next thing I'm in a bed, someone stroking my hair telling me I was going to be alright, and it was Edward.

I leaned back into him; his touch right now meant so much. I was so confused about everything, how badly messed up was I when they found me. I had been bitten repeatedly is that what changed me? Edward was rocking us both from side to side slowly while his head was buried in my neck, not kissing me, just resting there. I then realised he could see the very same images I was and he was reliving this nightmare with me.

His family saved me from this hell. I would be eternally grateful to Alice for hearing me, Emmett and Jasper for coming in and grabbing me out of the clutches of those vampires. Carlisle for fixing me up, Esme and Rosalie for nursing me back to health and of course Edward, for not leaving my side once in spite of the face he was thirsty. I could see he didn't want me to be alone with my nightmares.

I turned to face him; I had to see his eyes. I had seen plenty in his mind that filled in a lot of the blanks. As far as I was concerned we were no longer in this room, we were in our own little world where nothing existed. But I had to know exactly what it was that made me change. I pleaded with him through my thoughts to tell me. His expression was pained; his eyes were full of fear.

_James damaged you internally when he raped you and his venom got into an internal wound and in turn, your bloodstream._

I looked at him for a second, confused. Venom? They bit me wouldn't that be enough to turn me? Edward furrowed his brow as he relayed the final piece of the puzzle to me, the piece that would be the final nail in the coffin for James.

_Vampire venom is in semen and saliva, the saliva form of venom we have control over, semen we do not._

I slowly backed away, shocked. He took a step towards me but I held my hand out to stop him. I turned to the mattress that was once the only form of comfort I had and shredded it with an ear piercing cry. I didn't care who was watching, or could hear me. I tore it to confetti, I smashed the bed it was on to pieces and proceeded to fuck up the rest of my jail, nothing was going to be left for those sick fucks to reuse for another victim. I loathed everything in this room; everything was going to be destroyed. After a short amount of time Edward grabbed my arms.

"Bella stop!" he yelled trying to get my attention, I was still struggling I didn't want to leave a single thing intact.

"Bella!" he pleaded as I slowly stopped struggling against him and just stared at him.

"No one will suffer in this building again Edward." I whispered. He nodded, let go of me and walked over to the fire place which was now in tatters. He found some matches sitting on the mantel piece, grabbed the can of gasoline beside the door and started to pour it around the room. He put the can down and reached for my hand and we headed outside. He wordlessly handed me the pack of matches, I took three out of the box and struck them.

"James, Victoria, I'm fucking coming for you." I said quietly as I threw the matches to the gasoline dripping down the steps of the shack and stepped back.

We stood there in silence, holding hands watching the building burn to the ground.


End file.
